The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving an end of a thread and reverse threading the thread end through a yarn spinning passage.
A yarn end receiving and positioning apparatus having a reverse air-blowing nozzle and a pair of transport rollers is known from a Japanese utility patent 62-46666. The air nozzle has a guide region and a thread guide with an air-blowing element which is mounted to move to and fro on the guide region. This thread guide is open on one side and forms a closed conduit in a longitudinal direction relative to the guide region. The air-blowing element leads over a conduit at an angle of about 45.degree. in the longitudinal conduit of the nozzle. The above-described air-blowing nozzle is limited in that the suction effect is too small to guide the end of the thread reliably through a longitudinal yarn spinning passage of small diameter.